


Power Couple

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the CEO of Republic City's biggest company does <i>not</i> lend itself to spending quality time with your girlfriend, especially  when said girlfriend is the Avatar.</p><p>Two-and-a-bit days in Asami Sato's life post-Season Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta!
> 
> Dear recipient, I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it!

Asami's office is on the topmost floor of one of the tallest buildings in Republic city (Future Industries Tower was _the_ tallest, once, but the city's growing rapidly), and two of the walls are glass. The view is magnificent—sprawling spirit-vines spread across the city, with buildings dotted in between, the spirit portal, and she can even see Air Temple Island.

“Ma'am, Ms. Mayoko wants to know whether you've made a decision about the police department's call for tenders for automobiles?”

Not that she has time to enjoy the view. Asami looks up from the paperwork she's making her way through as Sakae, her secretary, pokes her head into the office. “Tell her that we'll submit a tender, and get someone to write a tender letter, please.”

“Of course, ma'am,” Sakae says. “And President Raiko wants to meet you for dinner tonight.”

“What time?”

Sakae checks the appointment book she holds. “Seven thirty.”

Korra's pro-bending match is at eight. Asami bites her lip, contemplating.

“He wants to finalize the decisions about Future Industries sending aid to the Earth Kingdom.”

“Can you ask him whether we can meet at the pro-bending arena instead? You've reserved a box for me already, right?”

“Yes, ma'am, right at the front. I'll call him immediately,” Sakae says, and disappears back to her own office, which is situated off Asami's ( _your guard dog_ , Korra had called her once; Sakae mans the corridor between the elevator and Asami's door, and sorts out most problems before they reach her. Asami'd be lost without her).

Asami sighs. She hasn't seen Korra in over a week, now—Korra's been off overseeing the Earth Kingdom's transition to democracy—and they've only managed a couple of nights together since returning from the spirit world. Tonight was supposed to be watching Korra and then Korra and her alone.

Oh well. There’s always tomorrow. (And they always say that, but they also always try to make it true.)

 

* * *

 

Asami slips into the box, nodding at the President. “President Raiko. Mrs. Raiko.”

“Ms. Sato,” President Raiko says, rising to shake her hand. “I can't say I'm displeased about the change of location. I was hoping to catch the Fire Ferrets fighting one last time, but today is my only free night, and work comes first, of course.”

Asami laughs and agrees, and they settle into the box.

It's what will probably be the Fire Ferrets' final pro-bending match, and it's more of a display than anything else: the White Falls Wolfbats are playing as well, and it'll be a fierce competition, but the match was organized for old times' sake, the proceeds from ticket sales going towards rebuilding the Earth Kingdom.

A lot of people are, of course, coming just to watch the Avatar, and the crowd's already chanting 'Kor-ra! Kor-ra! Kor-ra!' as the teams are announced. It's background noise, mostly, as Asami and President Raiko hash out business deals.

When the two teams enter the arena, however, even the two of them fall silent.

Asami's eye goes straight to Korra, who's settled into a fighting stance (muscles bunched and face screwed with concentration, if Asami knows her girlfriend, but it's hard to make out details at this distance). Mako and Bolin are there, too, and she can't help feeling like it's back in the good old days, watching them fight with her—

But Hiroshi Sato's not there, and Asami shakes her head to get rid of the thought. She's made peace with her father's ghosts, mostly ( _mostly_ being the keyword here; they still haunt her, sometimes, but she's learned to push them away).

The timer's rung and the match has begun by the time Asami brings herself back to the present.

The White Falls Wolfbats are still very, _very_ good (they cheated in the old days, yes, but they also had a lot of talent, to get to where they were). Against any other opposition, they would've had a field day, but the opposing team's a police cop, a soldier, and the Avatar.

By the end of the game, Asami's standing; both she and President Raiko have lost the thread of their conversation, and are watching the spectacle before them. Mako's shots are tight and efficient. Bolin deflects and dodges and shoots. And Korra is grace itself, her bending beautiful yet deadly. The White Falls Wolfbats don't stand a chance.

The first round, they lose. The second round, they also lose. Third round? Third round's a knockout.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, Asami makes her excuses (they'll continue the discussion at dinner, they agree) and hurries to meet Korra.

The changing rooms are almost empty; it's just Mako and Bolin when Asami enters, and she greets them, but it's Korra she's looking for, and when her girlfriend comes out of the changing rooms, Asami's eyes immediately zero in on her.

She's towelling her hair off, her muscles dripping with droplets of water, and Asami stands there for a moment, admiring her. Soon enough, though, Korra catches sight of her. “Asami!”

“Korra.”

They're walking towards each other, then running, and they fall into each other's arms, clinging to each other, clutching tight for what seems like an eternity.

At length, Asami lifts her head. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Korra murmurs, as Asami traces the curves of Korra's cheekbones with her fingers. “I missed you so much.”

“Mm-hmm.” Asami places a gentle kiss on Korra's lips, a kiss which Korra deepens.

Just standing here, holding each other, is _satisfying_ . They’ve been apart so long—well, what _feels_ like a long time—and Korra’s embrace is familiar, and she smells so _fresh_.

“Ahem.”

They jump apart at Bolin's loud cough, and he raises an amused eyebrow. “If the two of you are done.”

“You're just as bad with Opal,” Mako points out; he's amused, too, judging by the tilt of his mouth.

“I am not!” Bolin's cheeks colored. “A-anyway, Asami, the three of us are going out for dinner. Do you want to come?”

Asami sighs. She _wants_ to, but—“I'm so sorry, but I'm actually here with President Raiko, and I need to go meet up with him, finish what we were discussing.”

Korra makes a face. “I haven't seen you in so _long,_ Asami, and neither have Bolin and Mako.”

“I'm sorry,” Asami says again, because what else can she say? They're both busy, and have very little time in their schedules for personal life; that's one of the hazards of being 'Republic City's biggest power couple', as _RepubMag_ had called them (Lin Beifong had sniggered for _days_ over that). “Maybe next week?”

They all agree. Hopefully, no-one's schedules will change too much (it's a slim hope, of course, but they have to _try_ ).

 

* * *

 

A loud 'triiiing' sound wakes Asami up, and she reaches automatically for the 'phone on her bedside table even as she blinks sleep away from her eyes.

“Yes?”

“Ms. Sato, I know you told us not to disturb you, but there's a call from the Air Temple coming through, and it sounds rather urgent.” Her personal telephone operator's voice comes tinnily through the 'phone.

“Put it through,” Asami says, and her voice is still rough with sleep. Next to her, Korra stirs for a moment, snuggling deeper into Asami's side.

“Asami, it's Tenzin. I'm terribly sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, but there's been an emergency, and I need to speak to Korra—”

“I'll wake her up. Just give me a moment.” Asami puts the receiver on the bedside table and shakes Korra gently.

“Korra? Korra? You need to wake up.”

“Hmm?” Korra opens her eyes slowly, and Asami's caught, anew, by the beautiful blue gaze. She has to tear herself away; 'emergency' _does_ sound somewhat serious, after all.

“Call from Tenzin; it's urgent.” She hands Korra the 'phone, and collapses back onto the bed. Might as well try to get a little more sleep.

Korra's voice is a pleasant background noise as Asami drifts, eyes closed, Korra's hand absently stroking her hair. There's a click as the receiver is replaced, and then Korra gets up, moving slowly so as not to jostle Asami.

“Emergency?” Asami opens her eyes, raises an eyebrow.

“Emergency,” Korra agrees as she moves about, opening drawers to find clothes. “A spirit's gone on a rampage, and they can't talk it down.”

Asami swings herself off the bed and pads over to Korra, who's running her fingers through her hair to tidy it, slipping her arms around the other's waist. “Go do your Avatar thing, then. Meet you at dinner?”

“You've made reservations?”

Asami nods against Korra's neck. “At the Lotus Diner, seven forty-five.”

“Okay,” Korra says, but she doesn't move. Neither does Asami.

At length, Asami shakes herself. “Go, Korra.”

Korra sighs. “I do need to.” She captures Asami's mouth in a quick kiss before they reluctantly disentangle themselves.

Asami watches Korra leave. The bed still looks tempting, but it's six thirty in the morning already, and she has work to do. She sighs, shrugs on some clothes, and heads downstairs.

 

* * *

 

Asami's going through her diary, circling and making notes, when Korra appears in her line of sight.

“Korra!” She gets up to kiss her girlfriend, but Korra pushes her away. “I didn't have time to shower before I came; I stink.”

Asami sniffs; it's true, but that doesn't stop her from kissing Korra anyway. “You smell wonderful. Sit down.”

Korra laughs as she slides into the booth, spying the glass waiting for her. “You ordered for us?”

“It's Water Tribe Night; I got you five-flavor soup,” Asami says, and Korra's eyes light up. “I love you, Asami!”

It's Asami's turn to laugh, now. “How was your day? Spirit monster subdued?”

Korra grins, twirling her glass around by the stem. “It was just looking for a playmate. I got it calmed down, and introduced it to Meelo.”

“They'll both have a wonderful time, then.”

They share a smile; Asami bumps her fingers gently against Korra's as she picks up her own glass.

“How was _your_ day?” Korra asks.

Asami shrugs. “Boring. Didn't get much done today. I couldn't even get down to the workshop, I was so bogged down with paperwork. And I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Korra says. It's an apology, of sorts, from both of them, for being so busy, except it's not, because they both love what they do. It's more _I know you know I want to spend time with you, even if I can’t._

“Asami? Wandered off somewhere?”

Asami shakes herself. “Sorry, just thinking.”

“About?”

“How beautiful you are.”

Korra reaches across the table to whack Asami on her arm. “Don't tease.”

“It's true,” Asami laughs, batting Korra's arm away. “Stop, Korra, don't get violent on me.”

“As if _you're_ not one for violence,” Korra fires back, and she leans forward to swat Asami again. Asami catches her hand, presses a kiss to it.

“Ma'am?”

They both fall back into their seats sheepishly.

“Your five-flavour soup, ma'am,” the waiter presents Korra her bowl. “And your tentacle soup, ma'am.”

“Thank you,” Asami smiles. Across the table, Korra's breathing in the smell of the soup, her eyes closed.

Asami picks up her own spoon. “Well then, let's eat.”

 

* * *

 

When Asami wakes up the next morning, light is streaming through half-open curtains, falling on Korra, who's curled up against Asami. Her hair is splayed half on Asami and half over the pillow, and her face is a mask of serenity.

“I love you,” Asami murmurs, tracing Korra's cheekbones with her finger.

Korra moves. “Love you too,” she slurs. “G'back to sleep.”

Asami laughs and snuggles deeper into Korra's arms. They'll have to get up soon, but for now, with Korra's breath puffing against her cheekbones and Korra's (very naked) body pressed against hers, everything is peaceful.


End file.
